Gone
by addictedtotwilight79
Summary: Bella attends a mysterious masquerade party where strange things happen. She sees the last person she ever expected. One-shot for the Twilight Fright Night contest hosted by ARenee363 and Windycitywonder. Lemon. AH. ExB, OOC


**Twilight Fright Night One-Shot Contest**

**Story Title: Gone**

**Author: addictedtotwilight79**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: All things related to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers. Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen. The story line and plot belong to me. If you are under 18 please hit the little box in the upper right hand corner. Thanks.**

**To see other entries in the Twilight Fright Night contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Twilight_Fright_Night/74545/

"Why are you making me do this Alice?" I asked this for fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. I seriously thought she was trying to kill me.

"Bella, you look sexy as fuck; quit your griping," she said with a smirk as she continued messing with my make-up. It had been six months since I had really done anything. I had no desire to go out and have fun anymore. My reason for breathing, my heart, was gone. Edward left for the Marines one year ago. It was the worst day of my life...or so I thought.

We were high school sweethearts, so in love; you never saw one of us without the other. He had been my soul mate...he still _was. _Edward proposed right after graduation, and we were married before he left for boot camp. It was a small wedding in his parents' garden, nothing too extravagant. It was absolutely perfect. Six months after he left there was a knock at the door. It was never good when a man in uniform showed up at your doorstep while your husband was away. The conversation was a blur. I really only caught the fact that he said Edward was MIA. My life hadn't been the same since.

"Fuck, you know my hair is attached to my head right? This is not a wig," I ground out when she moved from my make-up and started brushing my hair.

"Calm down, I only have a little bit left, and then I'm done. You would think I was pulling your toenails out with all the complaining your doing," she laughed at me.

"Not fucking funny! You know I hate all this shit Alice. Who am I trying to impress anyway?"

I sighed, shaking my head, trying to stop the traitor tears from falling. I _always _felt like crying. It was the only time I was doing something productive. At least when I was bawling like a baby my brain could only register how painful the pounding in my head was. I didn't have to sit there and dwell on Edward not being here, wallowing on the couch and staring out the window waiting...waiting for someone to tell me he was dead. I always believed if he was really gone I would be able to feel it, the emptiness. I didn't feel empty. I felt alone. I just knew he had to be out there somewhere. He just needed to come back to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to go on if he was really gone.

"Bella..honey, you're not trying to impress anyone. I know how much you and Edward love Halloween, and you need to have fun. Stop waiting. I know how hard this has to be for you. If anything ever happened to Jasper...I can't even...yeah," she looked down as she spoke.

I loved my sister-in-law so much. I knew she missed Edward, too, and if Jasper was ever in the same situation, it would kill her. It was killing me.

"He is out there Bella, I can feel it. He will come back to you." The look in her eyes told me she believed every word she spoke. I could only hope she was right.

Alice finally finished her magic and stepped back so I could look in her floor length mirror.

"Holy. Shit." I was in shock.

She had me dressed up as a wench. I had a red, ruffled, long-sleeved dress, and it fell off my shoulders with large ribbons tied at my elbows. A black strapped corset went over the top and pushed up my breasts making them look so much bigger than they really were. The bottom of the dress had black lace that peeked out and came down a little above mid thigh. She topped it off with black, thigh-high boots. My hair flowed down past my shoulders, and I had a mask to wear as well.

Alice threw a themed Halloween party every year. This year, the theme was The Masquerade. Masks were required of guests, or they would not be allowed inside. And not scary masks, only masks that covered just a portion of your face- think _Phantom of The Opera, the masquerade scene. _Unfortunately she didn't have a grand stair case, and I was sure that no one would be singing.

Edward would have loved the idea.

"You look amazing, Bella." Alice's words made me stop my train of thought.

"Only 'cause of you...wow, you really are incredible." I turned to hug her and thanked her for taking the time to put me together, in more ways than one.

"You ready to go?" She waited for my answer. It wasn't very often that I left my house, and I was sure she was expecting me to bail at the last second. I was not going to, not tonight.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I grabbed my purse and headed out of my bedroom. Alice followed behind me as we made our way down the stairs. I paid attention to the steps, not wanting to fall and break something. I was not spending tonight in the ER. I made sure all the doors were locked and set my alarm. Before I knew it, we were in her car and on our way.

The car ride was silent. There was nothing but quiet music in the background as I stared out the window. The trees were going by in a blur. Alice must have been driving like a bat out of hell, but I really didn't have it in me to say anything. I could only think of _him. _My thoughts were always with Edward. I always wondered what he was doing, if he was alright, when they would find him, when he would come back to me.

Images of our time together passed before by eyes. It was almost as if I was there, watching us. I pictured our first kiss, the way he ran his fingers through my hair as he brought my face to his, his soft lips and warm tongue. I would never forget the way his lips felt on mine. I always felt secure, at home in his arms. My mind played through pictures of him in his tux on our wedding day as I made my way to him, his sea green eyes looking straight into my soul as we said our vows, our hearts pounding as we first made love, screaming each others names in passion.

Our bodies weaved together, and nothing in the world would ever compare to that. Nobody would ever make me feel as beautiful, wanted, needed as he did. He was it for me, my only. I had to swallow the large lump in my throat at the thought. Tears threatening to escape again, but I was done crying....for tonight anyway.

We arrived at the Whitlock residence faster then I expected. I was sure that it was due, in part, to Alice's lead foot. The fact that she never got a ticket still amazed me.

The house was pretty much a mansion. It sat on one hundred acres and had been passed down from Jasper's grandfather. Jasper came from a wealthy family, and when his parents passed away the summer after our graduation, the house was left to him. Alice and Jasper were married a couple months after Edward and I. They couldn't have been happier.

The front of the house couldn't be more beautiful. White and orange lights decorated the trees outside, and jack-O-lanterns adorned the wrap around porch. There were black torches lining both sides of the long driveway to make it easier for her guests to see. Friends and family were not due to arrive for another half hour, so we had plenty of time to relax, or I did, anyway. I didn't think Alice could relax even if you paid her. She was always busy, and I was sure tonight would not be an exception.

As I made my way up the front porch, the large front door swung open.

"Bella, wow, you look hot." Jasper's eyes looked me up and down, mouth hanging open.

Alice made her way around me and smacked the back of his head.

"What! I can't admire a beautiful woman when I see one?" he said while rubbing his head.

"Not your sister-in-law, you ass, especially when..." Alice managed to get out before she stopped herself and started shaking her head and laughing to herself.

"Come on, Bella, before I need to smack him again."

She grabbed my hand, and we made our way to her living room. One of her living rooms, anyway. I turned to look at Jasper, and he winked at me before he shut the front door and made his way up the stairs.

I turned to Alice.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked completely confused by their behavior.

"Nothing, Bella. You know how he is. I told you that you looked fucking hot. I guess Jasper thinks so, too."

She was right. I still couldn't help the blush that spread across my face as I smiled and looked away. I did look great in this outfit. It had just been so long since anyone looked at me without sadness or apologies in their eyes. It felt...nice? I wasn't sure if that was the right word, but for tonight, I didn't want people to look at me as 'poor Bella'. I wanted to just be Bella.

"I have to run upstairs and get ready, will you be okay down here?" she asked while standing up from the couch.

"Of course. It's not like I haven't been here before Alice."

I rolled my eyes at her, laughing at the idea that I wouldn't be okay alone. I had to be okay alone.

"Alright, I will be ready in a few minutes."

_More like a half hour...minimum_.

"You can head to the library if you want to peek at the books before everyone gets here," she said, turning to make her way upstairs to her room.

She was right. That was a great idea. She knew how much I loved to read. It was pretty much all I did lately. I made my way to her library. Getting lost in the pages of a good book day after day allowed me to escape my nightmare, my daytime nightmare. While I was sleeping, my dreams were always of Edward. He was always with me at night, curled up against me as I slept. I would stay in bed around the clock if I could, but Alice wouldn't let me.

I worked from home, so I was either at my desk typing up articles or in my bed, book in hand or curled up with Edward's pillow. The past few nights my dreams had become more vivid, some were even nightmares. I would wake up in a cold sweat screaming his name, heart pounding, tears pouring out of my eyes. Edward was locked in a dark room, water dripping somewhere in the distance. He was humming, the music not coming to me but I knew the song. I had heard it before, but couldn't place it. Silent tears ran down his cheek, and he would say 'I coming, Bella. I love you'. For the last four nights I had that dream. If only he really was.

I slowly opened the door to a large room filled with thousands and thousands of books. This library could easily have as many, if not more, books than the public library. Although here I wouldn't have to worry about any late fees or sad eyes looking at me as I decided which book to borrow. I scanned the titles and easily chose _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. No matter how many times I read that story, I could never get enough of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. I would spend days wrapped up in that world, lost in the pages. I sat in the chair closest to the fireplace, opening the worn book to the first page and immersing myself within another time and place.

I hadn't realized how quickly the time went by. Voices beyond the door caused me to check the large grandfather clock, and I couldn't believe it had been almost two hours since Alice went upstairs.

_Why didn't she come and get me?_

I sighed as I went to return the book back to its place. I turned to leave, but before I took a step, a creek in the floor a few feet in front of me made me jump.

"Oh, hello...is someone in here?" I asked, getting no response. My heartbeat picked up as I eagerly scanned the room. Nobody.

"Apparently I can add hearing things to the list," I spoke out loud as I made my way to the door, sure I was officially losing it. A soft chuckle sounded from behind me, scaring the shit out of me. I jumped and turn to face the room running my eyes over the shadows again.

"Hello? Please, if someone's there, say something. Come out." My voice trembling, hoping it was just Jasper or Alice trying to scare me.

By this point, I could hear how hard my heart was pounding in my ears. Nothing. Nobody moved out of the dark shadows. Facing the door again, I grabbed the handle quickly and heard the same chuckle again. Not stopping, I opened it and made my way through the crowd. I finally found Alice, who was dressed up in a full Victorian gown. She looked incredible. A beautiful feathered eye mask was on her face, and I realized mine wasn't on. I pulled it down from the top of my head and set it in place.

"Everything alright?" She must have looked at my eyes and noticed how freaked out I was.

"I'm alright, just got spooked in your library. I could have sworn someone was in there with me."

At that exact moment, my body tingled and broke out in goosebumps. I had no idea what was going on.

"Let's get you a drink," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me to one of the staff she hired to cater her party. She quickly grabbed a glass from the tray and handed it to me, taking one for herself as well.

"Happy Halloween, Bella." She toasted my glass, and I took as sip before throwing it back.

"What is this?" I asked, the alcohol warming its way into my veins.

"Vampire."

"I'm sorry, say that again?" I think I must of heard her wrong, because I could have sworn she said vampire.

"Vampire. It's a drink. Good, huh?"

"Yup," I started laughing. I almost lost it in a fit of giggles, managing to only snort once. I pulled myself together, caught off guard at the familiar tingling that covered my body once more as I righted myself. I turned and gasped. My empty glass falling to the floor.

"Oh. My. God," I brought my hands to my face and tried to catch my breath. A man stood up against the wall, he wore black pin-stripped pants with their matching vest over a black long-sleeved button up. One of his legs bent at the knee against the wall, his eyes trained on the black fedora in his hands as he moved his long fingers over the rim. He had a white mask on that covered most of his upper face, but I could still see his hair and sea green eyes. There was no way. I had to have been seeing things.

"Shit," I looked down to see Alice on her knees trying to pick up the pieces from the glass I had just broken.

"Fuck, Alice are you okay?" I asked, and she looked up at me. I noticed blood on her hand.

"I'm fine, Bella, no big deal. I will get my dad to take a look at it."

She stood up and asked one of the maids to clean up as she went to find her dad. I didn't even know he was coming. I really didn't want to think about talking to Edward's parents tonight.

I returned to scanning the wall, but the man in the white mask was gone.

_Are we adding delusions to the list now? __I fucking hope not. _

I really didn't want to dance with anyone. All the men were staring at me as if I was something to eat anyway. I needed to get my thoughts straight. Maybe Jane Austen could keep me company tonight. I wouldn't have to put on a happy face for her.

I made my way back to the library, but before I could reach the door, someone grabbed my hand. I jumped at the sudden contact, turning to come face to face with _him_. He quickly pulled me towards the library door, opening it and pulling me inside. Once he had the door closed, he pushed me up against it, his long, lean body pressed up against me, face inches from mine.

Impossible.

His eyes were closed, but I could still see the lines of his smooth jaw. His full bottom lip was trembling. I scanned his face and saw the bronze hair, a wild mess above his mask.

"Edward," I breathed.

His eyes shot open, intensely green, looking back at me. Before I could say anything else his lips crushed to mine. I whimpered, trying to hold back the sob that was sure to escape once he pulled away. This has to be a dream. Did I pass out from the blood? Was there something in my drink? All thoughts stopped as his soft tongue traced my top lip asking for entrance. Without hesitation, I parted my lips, moaning at the taste of him, sweet, with a hint of vodka.

"Bella, my god, baby," he whispered as he began kissing along my jaw and down my neck.

"Months....all that got me through...your taste...smell...god...missed you," his mumbled words causing the tears to flow silently down my cheek. It really was him, my soul, my other half. He had come back.

My knees buckled as the realization hit me. Edward grabbed me tighter as he continued to kiss and lick the swell of my breasts over my dress.

His hands made their way down my back as he grabbed onto my ass, pulling along my thighs to wrap my legs around his waist. He stopped his efforts, bringing his face back to mine. My hands found their way from his arms to the back of his neck, playing with his hair. He brought one of his hands to my face and slowly lifted up my mask.

"I need to see you; it's been too long, Bella. I need to see my wife."

With that, I quickly grabbed his mask and pulled it from his face. Shock ran threw me as I looked over him. He was still Edward, but the sadness and pain in his eyes broke my heart. He also had some cuts and bruises on his upper cheeks. I didn't know if I would ever be able to take his pain away, but I sure as hell would try.

I moved my hands to his face as I pulled him to me, grabbing his lips with mine. I poured all my love for him into that kiss. He would know that I would never, ever love anyone as much as I love him. All the months he had been gone were torture. I was not going to waste one second of our time together. I didn't know how long I had him back, but I would spend it showing him...starting right now.

I pulled my lips from his as I kissed along his jaw and made my way to his ear, gently pulling his ear lobe into my mouth. I traced my tongue around the shell.

"I need you now," I whispered. "I can't waste one more second without you inside of me."

He whimpered at my words. His hands made their way under my skirt before finding the edge of my lace panties. He grabbed onto the fabric before pulling hard and ripping them from my body. The thought that he wanted me as much as I wanted him caused noises to come from a place inside me that I didn't know was there.

The scrap of lace fell, forgotten on the floor. His long fingers moved to my soaking wet folds.

"Fuck, baby...shit, you are soaked," he groaned out.

"You do this to me. Just thinking about how bad you want me....I can't explain.." I trailed off as his fingers were still moving against me causing that familiar ache in my lower stomach.

I hadn't even wanted to touch myself since hearing about Edward being MIA. The thought of his fingers never on me again, I didn't have the desire to. My body needed him now, though. He slid two fingers into me as his thumb circled my clit. I came undone seconds later. I never remembered having an orgasm that fast before.

I tried to control my breathing as I made my way to his belt buckle, undoing his belt and making quick work of getting his pants off. As I focused on paying attention to getting his clothes off, Edward started licking and sucking my neck.

That was making it way too fucking hard to concentrate on getting him naked. I couldn't stop from moaning as he found that perfect spot behind my ear, nipping and sucking. My fingers finally found the band of his boxer-briefs, and I pulled down as far as I could. My heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so hard.

I wrapped my hand around his perfect, large cock and traced my thumb along his slit, moving the precum he had around the tip down along his shaft.

"Bella, I need to feel you wrapped around me, right now. I have to..." He breathed the words in my hair as I let go and moved my hands to his hard ass, pulling him forward as I slid onto him.

"Oh, uh...my....fuck," I sobbed. I wanted to crawl into him and never leave. I needed to be closer.

"Edward I can't...you have to..." He was still inside me, and when his eyes met mine, I could see everything. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

My dress and boots were still on, and I wanted more than anything to have skin to skin contact. But at the moment, I just needed him to move.

He must have seen something in my eyes, because before I knew it, he was pounding into me. Grunts and groans spilling from his lips, one hand holding onto my ass for dear life while the other braced against the door.

Long, hard thrusts...he was amazing, hitting the most sensitive spot every time. There was no way I was going to last.

"Cum with me baby...please," he moaned, and with his words, my body shook as wave after wave of pure bliss rocked through me.

"Ahhh, Edward." His name fell from my lips over and over.

"Jesus Bella, I love you so much...love you so much." his voice cracked as he spoke.

"I love you. Happy Birthday honey," I said with a smile. He smirked, probably thinking I would have forgotten all about it.

He slowly pulled away from me, and I immediately missed our connection. I straightened out my dress and turned towards the door. Before I could open it, he grabbed me and turned me around. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me...the passion I felt made my body vibrate. He stopped, and my eyes remained closed, savoring the feel and taste of him on my mouth.

"I love you, Bella. I always have and always will. Never forget that."

I opened my eyes to respond, seeing nothing but books.

"I love you, too, Edward. Forever."

The empty feeling was there now, the one I never wanted to have. My love, my other half...he was g_one. _

**A/N: I wanted to try something different this time around rather than go with the HEA. I hope you all liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

**Special thanks to my super-awesome-master-beta Sparagus. You always help me so much and never ask for anything in return. Luv ya. ;o)**


End file.
